


Their Surgery

by lovelylittleliar



Series: ViTri Week [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Eyes, Kids, Surgery, vitri week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleliar/pseuds/lovelylittleliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about what happened right after they have their eyes worked on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> ViTri Week Day 1: A Moment in Their Childhood
> 
> It's so short but I haven't had time to think about it or work on it much, sooooo the rest of the week should be a hell of a lot better than this

“Trip?” 

“Yeah?”

“You’re still here.”

“Where else would I be?”

Virus remained quiet. The silence was worse than before. It suffocated the two of them, without their vision they could rely on anything except noise until the bandages were removed. The nurses were routinely checking on both of them to make sure that they hadn’t ripped them off like Trip did only hours after getting the surgery. 

The only thing that could be heard was the steady breathing as both of them sat in silence for what seemed like infinity. Trip sighed and reached out to where Virus’s voice had been earlier; he felt the air where Virus had been, but then his hand was harshly slapped away.

“What are you doing?”

“I was looking for you.”

“I didn’t leave. I’m still here you idiot.”

“I was making sure.”

“Go to sleep.”

“You made sure I was here.”

Virus didn’t respond. Trip’s hand fell back to his side on the bed. His eyes were burning from earlier when the light had hit the fresh burns on the child’s eyes. He had screamed when the bandages fell away, but he was impatient to make sure that they hadn’t hurt Virus. 

The nurses thought about restraining him to the bed, but for some reason they didn’t instead they had given him an injection to help the pain. It had made him tired, and his fingers tingled for a while afterwards. 

The pain medicine they gave him was starting to wear off. It must have been awhile since they had been in here. The nurses tended to notice them when something bad was happening, or their jobs were on the line. Trip didn’t mind if they didn’t check up on either of them though. The less people around- the better. 

“You know I won’ leave you here alone.”


End file.
